"Forbidden Talent" transcript (Total Drama Roleplay)
17:10 <@ChrisMcLean> -- START (Mess hall Bass side) -- 17:10 <+Ashleigh13> *Looking at Tyra* 17:10 Schnitzelkicker has changed nick to Tyra2| 17:11 <+Laurie|> I was in the bottom two. 3: 17:11 <+Laurie|> I guess I just have to try harder! :D 17:11 <+Brandon|> *walks into the mess hall* Hi, everyone... :c Wanted to apologize for causing our team to lose. 17:11 <+LaTasha_> Don't worry, Brandon. I wouldn't your fault, hon. :) 17:11 <+Willis_> Don't worry, Brandon. It's not your fault 17:12 <+Brandon|> Everything is reflected on the leader, though... *scratches neck* :s 17:12 <+LaTasha_> The loss was out of our ability. We should've won, and would've if not for that awful rule change. >.> 17:13 <+Willis_> I agree with her 17:13 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 17:13 <+Brandon|> *sigh* I suppose... *sits down, without eating* 17:13 <+Quinford|> Fellows, I apologize for making Ryan's stomache ache for a whopping total of one minute. 17:13 <@Ryan13> >.> 17:13 * Tyra| tries to eat food, but picks up the whole bowl by the fork. 17:13 <+Vanessa|> The important thing is that we won. c: 17:13 <@Ryan13> Very funny. 17:13 <@Ryan13> I was in pain. 17:13 <@Ryan13> And no, that's NOT the important thing. 17:13 <+Tyra|> ...this food...is sticking together... 17:13 <@Ryan13> We won because of Chris's stupid rule change. 17:13 <@Ryan13> We would've lost if it wasn't for that stroke of luck. 17:13 <+Quinford|> What the heck is this food supposed to be? 17:13 <+Tyra|> He's right. 17:13 <@Ryan13> I blame you, QUINTIN. 17:14 <@Ryan13> Or QUINFORD. 17:14 <+Quinford|> Wait 17:14 <@Ryan13> Or whatever your name is! :@ 17:14 <+Quinford|> You blame me for US winning? 17:14 <+Vanessa|> Then we have to learn to be more cooperative, guys. Start gelling as a team. 17:14 <+Quinford|> You know 17:14 <+Quinford|> I think 17:14 <@Ryan13> You... 17:14 <@Ryan13> Think? 17:14 <@Ryan13> That's a shocker. 17:14 <+Tyra|> I think Chris sent us a message through our win. 17:14 <@Kuki|> Vanessa's right. 17:14 <@Ryan13> Because all of your ideas have been STUPID 17:14 <@Kuki|> We need to act like a team. 17:14 <+Alex|> We need to be like this gorss food. 17:14 <+Quinford|> Ryan 17:14 <+Tyra|> Although we create good comedy and drama, we cannot cooperate as much as we should. 17:14 <+Alex|> And stick together! xD 17:14 <@Ryan13> And you've tried to poison me. 17:14 * Ethan| approaches Vanessa. 17:14 <@Ryan13> So, that's just the frosting on the cake, isn't it?!" 17:14 <@Ethan|> Hey, Ness! 17:14 <@Ryan13> ?!* 17:15 <+Quinford|> Accidently. The nuts weren't even bad to me. 17:15 <@Ethan|> Can I call you Ness? 17:15 <@Ethan|> I mean. 17:15 <+Vanessa|> Hi Ethan! 17:15 <@Ethan|> I know I... can. 17:15 <+Vanessa|> Um, sure! I don't mind. 17:15 <@Ethan|> I speak English and am capable of communicating 17:15 <@Ethan|> XD 17:15 <+Quinford|> Let's just forget this. We'll be heading to elimination every night if we continue with this attitude. 17:15 <@Ethan|> ... 17:15 <@Ethan|> :| 17:15 <@Ethan|> But yeah. 17:15 <+Vanessa|> I can see that... o.o 17:15 <@Ryan13> Fine. 17:15 <@Ryan13> I'll forgive you. 17:15 <@Ethan|> I brought you some gruel! 17:15 <@Ryan13> For your major screw-up. 17:15 <+Tyra|> YAY! FORGIVENESS! 17:15 <+Tyra|> Oops, was that too loud? 17:15 * Ethan| tries to hand Vanessa gruel but spills it on her top. 17:15 <+Tyra|> I apologize. 17:15 <@Ethan|> :o 17:15 <+Quinford|> It's fine, Tyra. 17:15 * Vanessa| shrieks and jumps up 17:15 <+Vanessa|> My shirt! 17:15 <@Ethan|> augh! 17:16 <@Ethan|> My bad! 17:16 <@Ethan|> Let me clean that up! 17:16 <+Quinford|> -food flies across table- 17:16 <+Tyra|> (conf) I don't understand...what is WRONG with my social skills?! 17:16 * Ethan| grabs napkins. 17:16 <+Quinford|> That's it. I'm not eating this stuff. 17:16 <+Quinford|> It can run. 17:16 * Ethan| starts wiping Vanessa around her breasts. 17:16 <@Ethan|> :| 17:16 <@Ethan|> UH 17:16 <+Vanessa|> It's... okay. I got- 17:16 <@Kuki|> This food is disgusting! :s 17:16 <@Ethan|> I DIDN'T MEAN TO. 17:16 <@Ryan13> (conf) And by "forgive", I mean I'll pretend to like him until the next time he screws up and then I'll vote him off. Little twerp, trying to make ME look like a bad team captain! I am the SMARTEST one on the team. They're just jealous. :@ 17:16 * Vanessa| snatches the napkins from Ethan. 17:16 <@Kuki|> I'm not eating this. 17:16 <+Vanessa|> I got it, don't worry. 17:16 <+Tyra|> (BRB. Schnitz is taking over) 17:16 <+Quinford|> I'd rather eat my crispy squirrel. 17:16 <+Quinford|> (conf) -eats squirrel- 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:16 <@Ethan|> SORRY. HOPE YOU CLEAN THAT UP. 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Campers! 17:16 <@Ethan|> :'( 17:16 <@ChrisMcLean> Welcome to the outdoor ampitheater! 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Today's challenge is a summer camp favorite. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> And was our third challenge back in the very first season, TDI. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> It's... 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> THE TALENT CONTEST! 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> Except, none of you have any real talent, sooo. 17:17 <@ChrisMcLean> It's more like the "Who's Worse And Will Cost Their Team The Challenge?" contest. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Elect 3 members from your team to compete in the talent show. 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Then, I'll be scoring you a rank out of ten based on your performance. 17:18 Brandon| ~Bbhinton1@162-238-33-184.lightspeed.mmphtn.sbcglobal.net has quit timeout: 245 seconds 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> Andddddddddddddddddddd............. GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 17:18 <@ChrisMcLean> -- TOXIC GOPHERS -- 17:18 <+Quinford|> If I went up there 17:18 * Ryan13 walks over to the team with a clipboard. 17:18 <+Quinford|> I would probably fail the challenge for you guys. 17:18 <@Ryan13> Probably. 17:19 <+Quinford|> As I....really have no good talents. 17:19 <@Ryan13> I MEAN. 17:19 <+Quinford|> Anyone elsE? 17:19 <@Ryan13> I'm sure you'd do great. 17:19 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Tyra2| by Ryan13 17:19 <+Alex|> Okay guys, since I am a comedian, I should do some stand up comedy for us! 17:19 <+Quinford|> Good. 17:19 <+Vanessa|> Well, um... I know how to dance, if that counts for anything. 17:19 <@Ryan13> Weird. 17:19 <@Ryan13> You're a comedian? 17:19 <+Alex|> Here's a sample... 17:19 <@Ryan13> I don't remember anyone laughing at any of your jokes. 17:19 <@Ryan13> Like, ever. 17:19 <+Alex|> How do you clean an alligator's teeth? 17:19 <+Alex|> WOAH 17:19 <+Alex|> :( 17:19 * Vanessa| waits for the punchline. 17:19 <+Quinford|> I.....er....grinned, at one before? 17:20 * Tyra2| stares nervously 17:20 <@Kuki|> I know how to front flip. Does that count? 17:20 <+Alex|> *sigh* very carefully... 17:20 <@Ryan13> Who are you? 17:20 <@Ryan13> @Kuki 17:20 * Vanessa| chuckles. 17:20 <+Alex|> (conf) Ryan just sucked all of the spirit out of me. That was really mean! :( 17:20 <@Ryan13> (conf) *shrugs* Not my fault the kid's not funny. 17:20 <@Ethan|> Oooh, I have a talent. 17:20 <+Quinford|> (conf) Heh.....heh.....oh nevermind... 17:20 <@Ryan13> Okay, guys, we've got Vanessa. 17:21 <@Ryan13> I think I should be in it, too, since I AM an actor. :D 17:21 <@Ethan|> I write poetry! 17:21 <@Ryan13> Wow. 17:21 <+Quinford|> You'll do amazingly, Ryan. 17:21 <+Tyra2|> I would support Vanessa, if that's okay with you. 17:21 <@Ryan13> That's super cheesy and wimpy. 17:21 * Vanessa| sponges up gruel from her top. 17:21 <@Ethan|> Oh. 17:21 <@Ethan|> :| 17:21 <+Quinford|> Ethan, recite a verse? 17:21 Brandon| ~Bbhinton1@162-238-33-184.lightspeed.mmphtn.sbcglobal.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:22 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Brandon| by Ryan13 17:22 <+Tyra2|> (conf) I honestly wish I had more to contribute. I could recite algebra and calculus in Latin if anyone wanted... but who would be entertained by that? 17:22 * Ethan| dramatically kneels on one knee. 17:22 <@Ethan|> But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? 17:22 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 17:22 <@Ryan13> You stole that. 17:22 <@Ethan|> It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. 17:22 <@Ryan13> From Shakespeare. 17:22 <@Ryan13> Idiot. 17:22 <@Ethan|> Shake what? 17:22 <@Ethan|> O.o 17:22 <@Ryan13> Okay! 17:22 <+Vanessa|> You know theater?! *swoons* 17:22 <@Ryan13> If no one on this team. 17:22 <+Vanessa|> I love Shakespeare! 17:22 <@Ryan13> IS GOING TO CONTRIBUTE. 17:22 <@Ryan13> THEN WHY EVEN HAVE A CHALLENGE AT ALL? 17:22 <@Ryan13> IF ANYONE WOULD LIKE TO DEMONSTRATE. 17:22 <@Ryan13> SOME ACTUAL TALENT. 17:22 <@Ryan13> BESIDES VANESSA. 17:22 <@Ethan|> ... 17:22 <@Ryan13> THAT WOULD BE LOVELY 17:22 <@Ethan|> Oh. 17:22 <@Ryan13> THANK YOU. 17:22 <@Ryan13> :D 17:22 <@Ethan|> ME TOO. 17:23 <@Ethan|> He's my favorite! 17:23 <@Ethan|> @Vanessa 17:23 <+Alex|> ... 17:23 <+Quinford|> We have Ryan, Vanessa, and we need once more... 17:23 * Ryan13 slaps forehead. 17:23 <@Ryan13> Fine. 17:23 <@Ryan13> Alex. 17:23 <@Ryan13> You're in. 17:23 <+Alex|> :| 17:23 <@Ethan|> Good luck, Alex! 17:23 <+Alex|> REALLY! 17:23 <@Ryan13> Yeah, I'm as shocked as you are. 17:23 <@Kuki|> Yeah 17:23 <+Alex|> THANK YOU RYAN! 17:23 <+Quinford|> Go get 'em Alex. 17:23 <@ChrisMcLean> -- MUTANT BASS -- 17:23 <+Alex|> (conf) Ryan is the nicest guy on the island! 17:24 <+LaTasha_> Mmkay, I can lift heavy weights. ;) 17:24 <+Brandon|> (Guys, I'm so sorry... -_-) 17:24 <+LaTasha_> (NP @BB) 17:24 <+Willis_> *pulls out harmonica* I'm an expert at playing this.... If it's even considered talent :P 17:24 <+Brandon|> So... a talent show, right? 17:25 <+Ashleigh13> Yup. Sorry, all I have is playing clarinet. And I'm not great at that. 17:25 <+Laurie|> I can stand on one foot for three minutes.....straight. ;) 17:25 <+Brandon|> I agree with Willis. He plays that thing constantly... I think he should try to get us a win out of it.... 17:26 <+Brandon|> Does anyone else have any talents? If sucking at everything counts, I def. have one. 17:26 <+Willis_> Who, Me? Well shoot, if y'all really say so 17:26 <+LaTasha_> I'm sure you're talented at something. ;) @Brandon 17:26 <+Ashleigh13> You don't suck Brandon. You're a great person! 17:27 <+Laurie|> Foot! Three minutes! Straight! 17:27 <+Laurie|> :@ 17:27 <+Brandon|> ... *chuckles* Thanks. :p @LaTasha How many people do we nominate? We need to make decisions... quick. 17:27 <+LaTasha_> We need 3. 17:28 <+Brandon|> Well, I mean.... I sing... but... I don't know if that will help us. 17:28 <+LaTasha_> Like I was saying, I can lift some really heavy weights. 17:29 <+LaTasha_> Ooh, I love me some singing. <3 @Brandon 17:29 <+Laurie|> Well then. :@ 17:29 <+LaTasha_> Sounds cool to me. 17:29 <+Laurie|> I'LL SHOW YOU ALL SOME DAY. :'( 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CHALLENGE -- 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, campers! 17:29 <@ChrisMcLean> Time to perform your talents. 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> First up, from the Toxic Gophers... 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> Ittttttttttt's................................ 17:30 <@ChrisMcLean> VANESSA! 17:30 * Quinford| cheers 17:30 * Tyra2| applauds in encouragement 17:30 * Ethan| applauds loudly. 17:30 <@Ethan|> YEAH! 17:30 <@Ethan|> GO VANESSA! 17:30 <+Vanessa|> *takes a deep breath, then struts out to the stage* 17:30 <@Kuki|> Go Vanessa!! :D 17:30 <@Ryan13> Shut up. 17:30 <@Ryan13> @Ethan 17:30 <+Tyra2|> Go Vanessa! ...Good luck 17:30 * Ethan| sits down sadly. 17:30 <+Vanessa|> *whispers to herself* okay, don't let the shirt get to you, it's just a little gruel... 17:31 <+Vanessa|> Here we go! *starts busting out some hip-hop breakdancing* 17:31 <@Ethan|> *stomach rumbles* 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Wow! 17:31 <@ChrisMcLean> Cool! 17:31 <@Ethan|> ugh... 17:32 <@Ethan|> I don't think that gruel is sitting well... 17:32 <@Ethan|> *stomach rumbles again* 17:32 * Tyra2| looks at Ethan 17:32 <+Vanessa|> *transitions into some Latin dancing* o/~ 17:32 * Quinford| glances at Ethan. 17:32 <+Tyra2|> Are you feeling nauseous? 17:32 <@Ethan|> Nah, guys. 17:32 <@Ethan|> I'm all good... 17:32 * Ryan13 glares at Ethan. 17:32 * Ethan| clutches stomach. 17:32 * Kuki| looks over at Ethan. 17:32 <@Ethan|> I just gota... 17:32 <+Quinford|> Oh dear. 17:32 <@Ethan|> Go to... 17:32 <@Ryan13> Got to what? 17:32 * Ethan| vomits all over Vanessa* 17:32 <@Ryan13> :-O 17:32 <@Ethan|> O.O 17:32 <+Vanessa|> ... AHHH!!!! 17:33 <@Ryan13> No. Way. 17:33 <@Ryan13> YOU! @Ethan 17:33 <+Vanessa|> ETHAN, WHAT THE HECK! 17:33 * Quinford| facepalms 17:33 <@Ryan13> YOU TOTALLY SCREWED UP THIS CHALLENGE FOR US. 17:33 <@Ethan|> I DIDN'T 17:33 * Tyra2| lets her jaw hit the floor 17:33 <@Ethan|> I MEAN 17:33 <@Kuki|> Groos! :-/ 17:33 <@Ethan|> I JUST 17:33 <@Ryan13> UGH. 17:33 <@Kuki|> Gross* 17:33 <@Ryan13> ARE YOU SERIOUS? 17:33 <@Ethan|> IT'S JUST THAT I 17:33 <@Ethan|> AW, JEEZ. :'( 17:33 * Vanessa| falls to her knees and groans. 17:33 <@Ryan13> I WORK MY BUTT OFF. 17:33 <@Ryan13> DAY AFTER DAY. 17:33 * Ethan| runs off. 17:33 <@Ryan13> TO KEEP THIS TEAM TOGETHER. 17:33 <@Ryan13> AND YOU JUST GO AND RUIN IT. 17:33 <@Ryan13> YOU IDIOT. 17:33 <@Ryan13> AUGH! 17:33 <+Tyra2|> Vanessa... 17:33 * Vanessa| crawls off stage, whimpering. 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> O-kay. 17:33 <+Quinford|> You okay, Vanessa? 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Not that big of a deal, Ryan. :| 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> Vanessa still gets points for her performance. 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> And the puking was awesome! 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> But. 17:33 <@ChrisMcLean> It messed up my stage, soooooo............ 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's give it a........ 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> 7 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> c: 17:34 * Tyra2| tries to console Vanessa 17:34 <+Vanessa|> I'm okay, I just need to go shower and get the stink off before I start puking. >.< 17:34 * Vanessa| runs off to the cabins. 17:34 <+Tyra|> (BACK) 17:34 <@Kuki|> (wb) 17:34 Tyra2| has changed nick to Schnitzelkicker 17:34 <@ChrisMcLean> Let's see if the Bass can beat that score! 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up, it's Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee-RANDON! 17:35 <@ChrisMcLean> Show us what you got, my man. 17:35 <+LaTasha_> Woo! You got this, hon! 17:35 <+Brandon|> *sighs* 17:35 <+Brandon|> Alright. 17:35 <+Brandon|> *walks on stage* 17:35 <+Alex|> (BRB) 17:35 <+Ashleigh13> *Cheering and waving a flag with Brandon's face on it* 17:35 Alex| @h63.80.16.98.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:36 <+Willis_> *cheering Brandon on* WOOT! 17:36 <+Brandon|> Here's my rendition of a little something I enjoy.... 17:36 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Schnitzelkicker by Kuki| 17:36 Alex| @h63.80.16.98.dynamic.ip.windstream.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:36 mode/#TDWIKI-RP Alex| by Ryan13 17:36 <+Brandon|> *the tune to "What's Not to Love?" begins to play* (Yup, I'm goin' there.) 17:37 <+Quinford|> (waaaat) 17:37 <+Tyra|> O_o 17:37 <+Ashleigh13> *Looks over at Tyra and blushes* 17:37 <+Brandon|> Well, I'm from New York soooooooooooooooooooo............ WHAT's not to love about New York City!? The taxis honk out a New York ditty! 17:37 <+Brandon|> The crime is high! The pigeons fly! 17:37 <+Brandon|> What's not to love about New Yooooooooooooooooooooork!? 17:38 <+Brandon|> The lights are brighter! The fun is funner! 17:38 <+Brandon|> The bagels are bagel-er, the bums are bummer! 17:38 <+Brandon|> The dirt & grime make every alley shineeee... 17:38 <+Brandon|> What's not to love about New Yoooooooooooooooork?! 17:38 * ChrisMcLean claps. 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> EXCELLENT! 17:38 <+Brandon|> ...... What's not to love.... 17:38 <+Brandon|> What's not to love.. 17:38 <+Brandon|> Wha-- 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> No, bravo, it was perfect! 17:38 <+Brandon|> I WAS ALMOST DONE. :@ 17:38 <+Brandon|> Oh 17:38 <+Tyra|> (conf) Why was he singing about New York when we're in Canada?! @_@ I mean...I apologize if that offended any New York TDI Fans! Oh my gosh! :( 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:38 <+Brandon|> :$ 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> >.> 17:38 <+Brandon|> Thanks. <3 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Actually. 17:38 <@ChrisMcLean> Starting to look a little IMPERFECT because of that outcry. 17:38 <+LaTasha_> Woo! Awesome, Brandon! <3 17:39 <+Laurie|> Wait. When did we get to New York!> 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Formerly a 10, now an 8. >.> 17:39 <+Brandon|> D: 17:39 <+Laurie|> *!? 17:39 <+Brandon|> :o 17:39 <+Brandon|> I'm sorry! 17:39 <+LaTasha_> :@ @Chris 17:39 <+Brandon|> I didn't mean it!! D: 17:39 <+Quinford|> (conf) Crud. One more then ours. 17:39 <+Brandon|> :-/ 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up, it's Ryan from the Gophers. 17:39 <@Ryan13> ... 17:39 <@Ryan13> Me? :| 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> You... 17:39 <+Ashleigh13> It's still a good score Brandon, dont' worry. 17:39 <@ChrisMcLean> Signed up. 17:39 <@Ryan13> OH. 17:39 <@Ryan13> YES. 17:39 <+Tyra|> *whispers to Ethan* Where did Vanessa go? 17:39 <@Ryan13> I totally have a talent! 17:39 <@Ryan13> Haha! 17:39 <@Ryan13> To-tal-ly! 17:39 Finn|Finnmcmissi ~Finnmcmis@pool-108-30-153-105.nycmny.fios.verizon.net has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ 17:39 * Ryan13 grabs Alex's joke book. 17:39 <@Ryan13> Give me that. <.< 17:39 * Ryan13 hops onstage. 17:39 <@Ryan13> Okay! 17:40 <@Ryan13> What did the lawyer... 17:40 <@Ryan13> Name his daughter? 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> I don't know. 17:40 <+Quinford|> What? 17:40 <+Alex|> Hey! 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> What DID the lawyer name his daughter? 17:40 * Ryan13 sighs painfully. 17:40 <@Ryan13> Sue. -_-' 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:40 <@ChrisMcLean> :s 17:40 <+Tyra|> BAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHHA! 17:40 <@Ryan13> Um. 17:40 <@Ryan13> No, wait! 17:40 * Quinford| laughs 17:40 <@Ryan13> I've got better ones. 17:40 <+Tyra|> OH MY GOSH THAT WAS HILARIOUS! 17:40 <@Ryan13> What did - 17:40 <@Ryan13> SHUT UP. 17:40 <@Ryan13> What did one toilet. 17:40 <+Tyra|> :( 17:40 <@Ryan13> Say to the other toilet? 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> ... 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> I don't know, you don't need to keep waiting for me to respond, you can just say the punchline. >.> 17:41 <+Quinford|> What? 17:41 <+Alex|> You know I wrote all of the jokes in that book! @Tyra 17:41 * Ethan| is absent. 17:41 <@Ryan13> You look FLUSHED. 17:41 <+Quinford|> AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA 17:41 <+Tyra|> BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAH 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> This laughing is obviously fake. 17:41 <+Tyra|> OH MY GOD MY GUTS ARE HURTING! 17:41 <@ChrisMcLean> And this comedy routine is terrible. 17:41 <+Tyra|> RYAN THESE ARE HILARIOUS! 17:41 <@Ryan13> WAIT! 17:41 * Quinford| falls off of bleachers 17:41 <@Ryan13> You can't give me a low mark! 17:41 <@Ryan13> I'm the captain of this team! 17:41 <+Tyra|> (conf) I was seriously laughing! D: 17:41 <@Ryan13> It's not even my fault! 17:41 <@Ryan13> We should blame Ethan for puking on Vanessa! 17:41 * Quinford| gets back on bleachers 17:42 <@Ryan13> Or Alex for coming up with these terrible jokes! 17:42 <@Ryan13> Or Brandon for being STUPID and CORNY. :@ 17:42 * Ethan| is still absent. 17:42 <@Ryan13> I CAN'T LOSE. 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> You... 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Didn't lose. 17:42 <+Tyra|> Speaking of Ethan, do you guys know where to find Vanessa? 17:42 <@Ryan13> Good! :D 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> But you get a 4. 17:42 <+Quinford|> Showers, Tyra. 17:42 <@Ryan13> A 4? 17:42 <@Ryan13> THIS. 17:42 <+Tyra|> Thanks, Quinford. 17:42 <@Ryan13> IS ALL YOUR FAULT. @Alex 17:42 * Tyra| travels off to the showers to find Vanessa. 17:42 * Ryan13 kicks down the mic and storms offstage. 17:42 <+Alex|> My fault!? 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Right. 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> Well. 17:42 <@ChrisMcLean> SOMEONE clearly can't accept blame. 17:43 * Vanessa| comes out of the showers in a towel. 17:43 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up, LaTasha from the Bass! 17:43 <+Vanessa|> Tyra! What did I miss? 17:43 <+Brandon|> *cheers for LaTasha* Alright, LaTasha!!! :D 17:43 <+Tyra|> Ryan told some hilarious jokes, but Chris didn't seem to like them. He got a 4. 17:43 <+LaTasha_> Woo! Yeah! *Walks out on stage where a 200 pound weight has been placed* 17:43 <@Ryan13> It's not my fault! 17:43 <@Ryan13> It's HIS! @Alex 17:43 <+Vanessa|> Isn't that Alex's bit... 17:43 <@Ryan13> and HIS! @Ethan 17:43 <+LaTasha_> *Begins to lift it up* 17:43 <+Alex|> YOU STOLE MY JOKE BOOK RYAN! 17:43 <+Willis_> Yeah! Go LaTasha! WOOT! 17:43 <+Tyra|> I saw him grab a book from Alex. I'm assuming so. 17:44 <+Alex|> You don't know how to properly deliver jokes. 17:44 <+LaTasha_> Anyone got anything to make this more challenging? ;) 17:44 <+Vanessa|> Oh great. >.> 17:44 <+Quinford|> What you need? 17:44 <+LaTasha_> *Has lifted it to her upper chest level thus far* 17:44 <+Tyra|> Let's get back to the action. I'm glad you're okay. 17:44 * Ethan| is still absent. 17:44 <+Vanessa|> Well, hold on, let me just change and I'll come join you guys back in the amphitheater. *rushes into the girls cabin to change* 17:44 <+LaTasha_> Errr.... AGH! *Lifts above her head* 17:44 <+Brandon|> You need more weight? @LaTasha 17:44 <+Tyra|> Okay, I'll meet you at the amphitheater @Vanessa! 17:44 * Quinford| gasps 17:45 <+LaTasha_> Yes... please @Brandon 17:45 * Tyra| walks back to the theater. 17:45 <+Quinford|> Ahem, Ethan 17:45 <+Quinford|> Ethan, LaTasha requires more weight. 17:45 <+Quinford|> You know what to do. 17:45 <+Brandon|> PERFECT!! *acts without thinking* *grabs Ryan and places him on top of LaTasha's weight* 17:45 <+Brandon|> :D 17:45 <+Tyra|> What the?! 17:45 <@Ethan|> (CONF) I feel bad for Ness. I just hope she doesn't use the spare clothes in the cabin. I kinda used them for... an issue. :| 17:45 <+Willis_> Good idea, Brandon! :D 17:46 <@Ryan13> Ugh! 17:46 <@Ryan13> Let me go! 17:46 * Quinford| places 2 squirrels on weights 17:46 <@Ryan13> I'm not even heavy! :@ 17:46 <+LaTasha_> *Cracks a smile, with Ryan on there, she lowers the weight a little, adjusting, and lifts it back up above her head again* 17:46 <+Brandon|> *gives LaTasha and Ryan a thumbs up* 17:46 <+LaTasha_> Thanks for helping out, Ryan. XD 17:47 <+Tyra|> (conf) My eyes cannot unsee what they just saw... 17:47 <@Ryan13> I am not helping out, you oversized ox. 17:47 <@Ryan13> >.> 17:47 <+LaTasha_> Excuuuuuse ME? :@ *lowers weight* YOU SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!! @Ryan 17:47 <+Willis_> Ooooohhhh, boy! This ain't gon' be pretty 17:47 <+Vanessa|> *changes into some new clothes, but then sniffs them* These smell like... ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! *shrieks so loud the whole island could hear and runs back to the showers* 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay! I've seen enough! LaTasha, that was very impressive... two hundred pounds. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> Wow. 17:47 <+Tyra|> O_O 17:47 <+Tyra|> That sounds like Vanessa! 17:47 * Ethan| returns. 17:47 <@ChrisMcLean> But unfortunately, Ryan isn't very heavy so that doesn't really count. 17:47 <@Ethan|> Man. 17:48 * Tyra| runs back to the girls cabin. 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Either way! 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> It's still a solid 8! 17:48 <+Brandon|> Well, she said she needed more deadweight... and I think I've heard a lot of the girls call you that already, soooooooo.... @Ryan 17:48 <+Brandon|> I was just trying to help out. ^_^ 17:48 <@Ethan|> Getting bird poop off your shoe takes some SERIOUS cloth. 17:48 Diddikyz 6cb74c77@gateway/web/freenode/ip.108.183.76.119 has joined #TDWIKI-RP 17:48 <+Tyra|> Vanessa?! Vanessa, where did you go?! 17:48 * Ryan13 twitches. 17:48 <@Ryan13> @Brandon 17:48 <+Tyra|> Ew, it smells like puke. 17:48 <+LaTasha_> Wooh! 8 BABY!!! 17:48 <+Tyra|> ...the showers! 17:48 * Tyra| runs to the showers! 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay, so. 17:48 <+Tyra|> Vanessa, are you in here?! 17:48 <+LaTasha_> You can say that again. Thanks. *High fives Brandon* 17:48 <@ChrisMcLean> The Bass are in the lead with 12. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> The Gophers have 11. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Wait. 17:49 <+Vanessa|> Oh Tyra! *can be heard sobbing from the showers* This day has been awful! 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Scratch hat. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> that* 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> The Bass have SIXTEEN :D 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> To the Gophers' eleven. 17:49 <+Tyra|> Don't fret Vanessa. There's nowhere but up. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> OUCH! 17:49 <+Brandon|> YEAHHHHHHHH! :D 17:49 <+Brandon|> *high fives LaTasha* 17:49 * Quinford| sighs 17:49 <@Ryan13> Ugh. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> Next up! 17:49 <+Vanessa|> *sniffles* Yeah, true... thanks. 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> ALEX. 17:49 <+Tyra|> If you need anything, just tell me. 17:49 <+Alex|> B-b-but... 17:49 <+Alex|> Ryan stole my act! 17:49 <+Tyra|> I'll be glad to assist you, you're a true friend to me Vanessa. 17:49 <@Ryan13> Don't be afraid to screw up more, since that's clearly all you know how to do. 17:49 <@Ryan13> @Alex 17:49 <+Alex|> What am I supposed to do? 17:49 <+LaTasha_> WE ARE ON FIYAH! :D 17:49 <@ChrisMcLean> I dunno. 17:49 <+Vanessa|> Thanks Tyra. c: 17:49 <+Tyra|> Anytime c: 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> If Ryan stole your joke book, that's not my problem. 17:50 * Ryan13 glares at Alex. 17:50 <+Tyra|> Anyways, LaTasha just lifted up 200 pounds plus Ryan! 17:50 <+Tyra|> So like, 250 pounds! 17:50 <+Tyra|> xD 17:50 <+Alex|> Ummmmm 17:50 <+Alex|> I can do this! 17:50 <@Ryan13> Do what? 17:50 * Alex| makes fingers form rings 17:50 <@ChrisMcLean> :| 17:50 * Alex| puts fingers behind head 17:51 <@Kuki|> Umm, what's he doing? :/ 17:51 <+Quinford|> Something amazing. 17:51 <@Ryan13> Acting like a complete idiot. 17:51 * Tyra| gets back to the theater, again. 17:51 <+Alex|> ummmm 17:51 <@Ryan13> Not like our team was already losing. 17:51 <@Ryan13> He had to make us look like even bigger loons. 17:51 <+Alex|> *sniff* 17:51 * Alex| vomits all over stage 17:51 <+Quinford|> O.o 17:51 <+Tyra|> O_O 17:51 <@Ryan13> :| 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> -_- 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> Okay. 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> So. 17:51 <@Kuki|> Don't call him an idiot, Ryan. He's at least trying. 17:51 <@ChrisMcLean> I have no idea... 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> What that was. 17:52 <@Ryan13> Uh. 17:52 <@Ryan13> Are you on this team? @Kuki 17:52 <+Alex|> wait I didn't...finish my trick... 17:52 <+Alex|> :c 17:52 <@Ryan13> I swear, I've never seen you before... 17:52 <@Kuki|> Yes 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> What trick? 17:52 <@Kuki|> I've BEEN HERE the entire time. 17:52 <@Kuki|> :s 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> You VOMITTED on my stage. 17:52 * ChrisMcLean sighs. 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> ZERO. 17:52 <+Alex|> I was gonna do something really cool! 17:52 * Quinford| facepalms 17:52 <@Ryan13> :-O 17:52 <+Tyra|> (are you even on this team - best running gag ever) 17:52 <+Alex|> :( 17:52 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnnddd... 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> Because the Gophers are IN NO WAY in a position to win... 17:53 <+Quinford|> (close second is the devoured nuts) 17:53 <@ChrisMcLean> That means the Bass win by DEFAULT! :D 17:53 <+Tyra|> :( 17:53 <+Brandon|> LATASHA, WE DID IT!!! :D 17:53 <@Ryan13> Uggggggh. 17:53 <+Brandon|> *high fives LaTasha again* 17:53 <+Laurie|> DEFAULT! DEFAULT! DEFAULT! 17:53 <+LaTasha_> Woooo! GET SOME!!! *Pulls Brandon and Schmidt in for a hug* 17:53 <+Quinford|> Really? 17:53 * Vanessa| runs back to the theater in new clothes. 17:53 <+Vanessa|> What happened?! 17:53 <+Quinford|> I found those jokes astonishingly hilarious. 17:53 <+Quinford|> We lost. 17:53 <+Tyra|> We lost. Alex puked on the stage. 17:53 <+Vanessa|> Oh. :/ 17:54 <+Tyra|> Giving us a score of zero. 17:54 <+Willis_> Aw, I didn't get to demonstrate! Oh well! Who am I kidding!? We won! Yahoo! *celebrates and dances with teammates* 17:54 <+Tyra|> (conf) I mean, at least Ryan gave us four. But a zero from Alex? Plus, Ethan didn't help by puking, either. 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> -- CAMPFIRE CEREMONY -- 17:54 <@ChrisMcLean> Cast in your votes, campers! 17:54 <+Quinford|> (conf) They ALL won in my book. 17:54 <@Ryan13> No one better vote me off tonight. 17:54 <@Ryan13> I got a FULL four points. 17:54 * Vanessa| sprays air freshener all around herself. 17:54 <@Ryan13> That was, like, basically as close we got to winning. 17:55 <@Ryan13> I say Ethan, Alex, or QUINFORD. 17:55 <+Brandon|> I thought Alex got those 4 points... :| 17:55 <@Ryan13> Or Quintin. 17:55 <@Ryan13> Or whatever. :@ 17:55 * Quinford| gags on air freshener 17:55 <+Alex|> (conf) Usually, I'd be mad at someone for stealing my jokes and yelling at me. But there's something so lovable about Ryan. I can't hate him. He's such a charmer! 17:55 <+Quinford|> I didn't go up because if I did 17:55 <+Quinford|> We would have lost horribly more 17:55 <+Quinford|> The best I can do is recite Macbeth. 17:56 <@Ryan13> No one even knows what that means. 17:56 <+Quinford|> -whispers- and see....things.... 17:56 * Ethan| approaches Vanessa. 17:56 <@Ethan|> Uh, hey Ness. 17:56 <@Ryan13> All you're doing is causing stress on our team by repeatedly talking and pitching ideas that make no sense. 17:56 <@Ryan13> Also, you tried to kill me. 17:56 <@Ethan|> Hope you aren't too upset about today. 17:56 <@Ethan|> You know. 17:56 <+Vanessa|> Hey Ethan. Please don't puke on me again. :I 17:56 <+Alex|> (conf) Voting is so hard! I love all of my team mates! 17:56 <@Ethan|> The whole me puking on you and using your clothes to wipe bird dirt off my shoe. 17:56 <@Ethan|> :$ 17:57 <+Alex|> Uh, hey Ryan... 17:57 <@Ryan13> WHAT? 17:57 <+Alex|> I apologize for my awful jokes. 17:57 <+Alex|> I'll try harder to be funnier next time. 17:57 <+Alex|> :c 17:57 <@Ryan13> Please 17:57 <@Ryan13> Don't try. 17:57 <@Ryan13> -_- 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Anndddddddddd... 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> Votes have been cast! 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> If you do not receive a marshmallow, it's CURTAINS for you! 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> .... 17:57 <+Vanessa|> Wait... YOU used MY clothes to wipe bird poop off your shoe? Ethan, come on, that's so gross! *struggles to keep down puke* 17:57 * Tyra| sweats. 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> The first marshmallow goes to Vanessa. 17:57 <@Ethan|> ... 17:57 <@Ethan|> I mean... 17:57 <@ChrisMcLean> SHUSH. @Ethan 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> NEXT. 17:58 <@Ethan|> No I didn't? :'( 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Kuki. c: 17:58 <+Quinford|> Who? 17:58 <@Kuki|> Yay :D 17:58 <@Ryan13> Huh? 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> ... Tyra! 17:58 <+Tyra|> Wait, what's a Kuki? 17:58 <+Tyra|> YAY! :) 17:58 * Vanessa| swallows marshmallow and sighs in relief. 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> ...................... 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> Annnnnnnnnndddddddd... 17:58 * Tyra| chews marshmallow. 17:58 <@ChrisMcLean> ETHAN! 17:58 <@Ryan13> What?! 17:58 <@Ryan13> Where is my marshmallow? 17:58 * Ethan| catches mallow sadly. 17:58 <@Ryan13> Why does he get a marshmallow before me? 17:58 <@Ryan13> I'm team captain! 17:58 <+Alex|> Oh boy... :o 17:58 <@Ryan13> He totally blew the challenge! 17:59 <+Tyra|> Actually, technically, he only knocked the score down by 3, while Alex got 0. 17:59 <@Ryan13> Shut. 17:59 <@Ryan13> Up. 17:59 <@Ryan13> Tyra. 17:59 <@Ryan13> <.< 17:59 <+Tyra|> Sorry :( 17:59 <+Alex|> Thank you Tyra. 17:59 * ChrisMcLean sighs. 17:59 * Tyra| sheds a tear. 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Ryan gets a marshmallow! 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> For some reason. 17:59 <+Quinford|> Alex should have gotten at least 2. 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> Leaving Alex and Quinford. 17:59 <+Quinford|> Oh dear... 17:59 <+Quinford|> Alex 17:59 <+Quinford|> I just want to say 17:59 <+Quinford|> If I leave 17:59 <+Quinford|> I want to leave you with this: 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> One of you didn't participate at all in the challenge today and allegedly poisoned a team member. 17:59 * Vanessa| hugs Tyra and glares at Ryan. 17:59 <+Quinford|> I loved your jokes, they were hilarious. 17:59 <@ChrisMcLean> The other screwed up bigtime and earned a zero. 18:00 * Ryan13 waves at Vanessa. :3 18:00 <+Alex|> Thanks Quinford! 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> The final marshmallow of the evening goes to................ 18:00 <+Alex|> I don't want to see you go! 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> .............................. 18:00 * Quinford| rubs my forehead 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> .......................... 18:00 <+Alex|> But I don't wanna go either sooooo. 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ................... 18:00 * Quinford| rubs forehead 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> .............. 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ....... 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ... would be better if everyone stopped TALKING ... 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ............... 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ...........................!!!!!!!!!!! 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ........... 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> ........... 18:00 <@ChrisMcLean> .......... 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> ........ 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> ..................... 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> ........ 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> ............ 18:01 BlakeMegido ~BlakeMegi@pool-71-189-128-151.lsanca.dsl-w.verizon.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 18:01 <@ChrisMcLean> ALEX! 18:01 <+Alex|> :O 18:01 <+Quinford|> Of course.... 18:01 <+Alex|> Yes! 18:01 <+Tyra|> :o 18:01 <+Alex|> Yes yes yes yes YES! 18:01 * Ryan13 rolls eyes. 18:01 * Quinford| walks torwards flush of shame 18:01 * Alex| kisses marshmallow. 18:01 * Quinford| turns to campers 18:01 <+Tyra|> Bye Quinford! :( 18:01 <@Kuki|> Aww, we'll miss you Quinford. :( 18:01 <+Quinford|> I ate the nuts too. They were fine. He is lying. 18:01 <@Ryan13> Oh. 18:01 <+Vanessa|> See you buddy! :c 18:01 <@Ryan13> Yeah. 18:01 <@Ryan13> I guess I did lie. 18:01 <+Quinford|> Do not trust him. Goodbye. 18:01 <@Ryan13> But either way, now, you're gone. 18:01 <+Vanessa|> Yeah, I figured as such... 18:01 <@Ryan13> And this team can finally function PROPERLY. 18:02 * Quinford| salutes to team 18:02 * Quinford| flips off ryan 18:02 <@Ryan13> :-O 18:02 <+Tyra|> (conf) Ryan lied to us?! I was panicking! That was totally out of line...Oh my gosh, I'm sorry Ryan fans! 18:02 <+Alex|> Bye Quinford! :( 18:02 <+Quinford|> 'Cya, folks. 18:02 <+Quinford|> Flush me, Chris. 18:02 * ChrisMcLean flushes Quinford. 18:02 <+Quinford|> GRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGRGR 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> And that leaves 12 campers to go! 18:02 <+Quinford|> -coin flies out of toilet- 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> We've seen two Gophers and one Bass depart! 18:02 Quinford| has changed nick to GeneralPengu 18:02 <@ChrisMcLean> Who will be the next to leave? 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> Find out next time, right here on... 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> TOTAL DRAMA! 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> RETURN TO THE ISLAND!! 18:03 <@ChrisMcLean> -- END -- F F F